Reflejos
by Merope M
Summary: No todas las cosas perdidas desaparecen. Algunas nunca se marchan.


**_Disclaimer: _**_Nada me pertenece, porque yo no soy JKRowling y ella es la mente maestra de estos lugares y personajes._

**_Este fic participa del reto "Aniversario" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_**

* * *

><p>En la batalla, en el desorden de explosiones provocadas por letales relámpagos de colores, el polvo que flotaba en cada uno de los rincones del castillo, y las adrenalínicas figuras humanas moviéndose de un lado a otro, obviamente se perdió una gran cantidad de cosas.<p>

Luna Lovegood no volvió a encontrar sus aros de rábano, así que debió empezar a usar los que Neville le regaló.

Hermione perdió el temor al rechazo de Ron y hasta el día de hoy siguen juntos.

Al señor Filch le desaparecieron las ganas que tenía de hacer magia, al ver lo que el poder de ella puede causar.

Hagrid tuvo que volver a construir su cabaña.

Y así un gran número de libros, varitas, arrepentimientos, palabras, capas y personas queridas, se fueron para no volver.

Pero lo que perdió George Weasley en aquella batalla no se fue, sino que lo atormentó día tras día por el resto de su vida. Y no me refiero a su "lenteja". Esa noche, durante un escurridizo momento en que sintió que el tiempo se detuvo, George Weasley perdió a su reflejo.

El miedo lo había acorralado. Pánico de ver a su hermanita escapar por un pelo de las garras de Fenrir Greyback. Había sido solo un momento en que no se coordinó con su hermano a sus espaldas, solo un momento en que interrumpió esa perfecta danza sincronizada de "patear traseros y cuidarnos las espaldas". Un momento que bastó para que un encantamiento explosivo se colara por su guardia, rebotando en la pared frente a su gemelo y haciendo que todo se abalanzara por el espacio a una velocidad increíble.

En medio del caos que la explosión de la pared del séptimo piso había causado, dos figuras idénticas se encontraban sepultadas bajo los escombros.

Una de aquellas figuras despertó primero, se palmeó el costado con el rostro magullado y marcado por el dolor, se puso de rodillas como pudo y se acercó a su reflejo.

George tomó la mano de su hermano, la cual se sintió débil y áspera al tacto. "Freddie" susurró tan fuerte como sus costilla herida se lo permitió "Freddie, despierta".

Como no hubo reacción y las maldiciones seguían nadando por arriba de sus cabezas, decidió en un shock de adrenalina, sacar a su hermano de ahí.

Miró a su alrededor buscando un lugar seguro y reconoció no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, el tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado (o lo que quedaba de él), por lo tanto la Sala de Menesteres.

Reuniendo toda la fuerza que el exceso de adrenalina le había otorgado, tomó a su hermano de los hombros y, manteniéndose de rodillas, lo arrastró por entre los escombros. Con cada movimiento, Fred gemía en la inconsciencia, agregándole a su gemelo cada vez más peso en el estómago.

"Un lugar para estar con mi hermano… un lugar para estar con mi hermano… un lugar para cuidar a mi Freddie" pensó desesperadamente, mientras la adrenalina desaparecía de su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto punzadas de dolor cegador.

Cuando la puerta se materializó, se arrastró lo más rápido que pudo junto a su pelirrojo idéntico, y al cerrar la puerta tras él, miró lo que se había formado en la sala y comenzó a llorar.

Era un pequeñísimo salón abandonado, donde alguna vez en años anteriores, dos niños se habían ocultado escapando de la furia de Argus Filch, y que luego se había convertido en el "Lugar de Reuniones Secretas de los Hermanos más Hermanosos de Hogwarts", como ponía un viejo letrero colgado de una esquina del salón.

El llanto lo agobió aún más al recordar los momentos pasados en esa aula desconocida, los secretos contados, los experimentos realizados, los llantos apaciguados. Cada nuevo sollozo nublaba la visión del joven de ojos azules, hasta dejarlo al límite de la consciencia.

"Perdóname Freddie… Perdón"

"No... importa… Realmente te... hace falta tu... lenteja" le respondió Fred Weasley pesadamente, con un hilo de sangre corriendo por su barbilla, la cara moreteada, una pierna claramente fracturada, los párpados cerrados y aún así, una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Insisto... en que es... una broma... espantosa" le devolvió la sonrisa su hermano, tomándole la mano débilmente y cayendo juntos en las tinieblas.

Así los encontraron, dentro de un salón abandonado, tapizado en polvo y con un trapo viejo y mohoso colgando de una de las esquinas, heridos, abrazados cual reflejos y con una pequeña sonrisa idéntica adornando sus pálidos rostros.

Solo uno respiraba.


End file.
